


Honey Versus Baby

by thelostperegrine



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostperegrine/pseuds/thelostperegrine





	Honey Versus Baby

"Kurt?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Isn't we agreed that our term of endearment to each other is 'hon' or 'honey'?

"Yes. I just called you that. Why?"

"Nothing. I remember sometimes you call me 'dear', 'darling', or 'baby'. I was just thinking the difference when you use them."

"When you asked me to do something for you, as a reply, I call you 'dear' or 'darling'."

"And, how about when you call me 'baby'?"

"Haven't you figured out yet whenever I call you 'baby'?"

"Hmm. I have an idea but I want it to come from you directly."

"Oh. But, I want to know what you think."

"Hmm. 'Kay. Well, I think you call me 'baby' when you did something I didn't like. You say sorry and you use 'baby'."

"Not really. But, yeah, sometimes."

"You call me 'baby' when you want something from me."

"Uhuh. Continue."

"You call me 'baby' when you flirt with me."

"Oh yeah."

"And lastly, you call me 'baby' when you want to fuck me!"

"That's right, baby!"

"Hmm. So now, what do you call me?"

"That depends. Do you want 'honey' or 'baby'?"

"Oh! Come here, baby! Fuck me!"


End file.
